


Talented Directions

by fifthhollow



Series: All in the Family [6]
Category: Glee, Talents Series - David Lubar
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Rewrite of the series following 1x13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthhollow/pseuds/fifthhollow
Summary: When Finn kicks her out, Quinn feels more lost, alone, and desperate then ever. So, she makes a crazy decision to reach out to the crazy part of her family. What's a teen pregnancy to witches and pyromaniacs, right?This is not part of the canon All in the Family Universe but a possibility for how things might have gone. I just really want to write Quinn having a supportive, no BS, family because despite what they show tried to do New Directions wasn't really there for each other 75% of the time.





	Talented Directions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so Torchie and Cheater are from David Lubar's Talents Book Series which I recommend to anyone who likes a little realism with their superpowers and the Breakfast Club style 80's teen stories.

It's not every day Nicole Haught answers her phone to the sound of a young girl sobbing.

"Hello?" she questions gently, slightly wary but mostly concerned for what is most likely just a stranger having a very bad day.

"I have nowhere else to go. I'm pregnant and homeless. My bo- Finn just kicked me out," the voice on the phone sounds broken, if Nicole was a different type of person she'd describe it as beautiful, as it stands she just finds it heart-wrenching.

Nicole opens her mouth to console the woman and offer her some resources like she was taught at the academy, but the woman rushes out, "God, I don't even why I called you. Aunt Will gave me this number ages ago and-"

Nicole's mouth slams shut and her back straightens with a muted crack. The girl is still talking but Nicole doesn't hear a word she's saying as her mind starts to race.

The words "maybe I should just hang up" pull Nicole out of her thoughts, decision made and action made activated.

"Hey, no, please don't hang up," Nicole starts softly, "It sounds like you need help and I can arrange that if you can just tell me your name and where you are."

"My name is Qu- Lucy, Lucy Fabray and I'm in Lima, Ohio."

From the depths of her mind, an image of a little blonde girl unhappily sitting at her mother's side is summoned.

Nicole tamps down her surprise that _Lucy Fabray_ was calling her and instead focuses on helping the poor girl.

"Okay, Lucy this is Nicole, Nicole Haught. I am in Canada right now so I'm going to have to hang up, just for a moment, and find someone closer to you so they can be there for you in person. Is it okay for me to hang up and call you back?"

"Yes, that's okay."


End file.
